The Unwanted Pet
by wannabefailure
Summary: A four year old Naruto is captured on the day of his sisters birth by Orochimaru who trains and experiments on him to create the perfect pet fox however Naruto and the nine tales work together to gain their freedom. On returning to Konoha he realises just how little the word family means to some people and how hard love in any form can be to find. some bashing and a lemon or two
1. Prolouge

**I do not own naruto sadly but if I did he would be so kick-ass**

It was a clear a clear October night in the ninja village of Konoha, the sky was clear and the stars painted an abstract mural across the dark sky. The vast woodland that surrounded the village stayed eerily quiet it was as if all was at peace in the world. The citizens of the village were going about there normal routines, civilians enjoying the night life and ninja busy hopping from roof to roof to complete the numerous objectives they had been set. All was calm in the village, well for all but two members of the village, those two being the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki and his wife Kushina.

Minato stood at an even six foot, his body was slim yet covered in a layer of defined muscles which showed evidence of training. Upon his head stood a mass of golden spikes hair that had two bangs to frame his face. His skin was a slight bronze colour not dark enough to be exotic but not light enough to be called a tan. He wore simple black shinobi sandals with black anbu trousers and a long sleeved navy blue shirt.

Kushina could only be described as the pinnacle of womanly perfection. Standing at five foot six with flowing crimson hair that reached down behind her knees, while two pointed bangs framed her heart shaped face. She had a pair of violet pupiless eyes that just radiated warmth as well as little button nose that wrinkled when she was excited. She also had a pair of heart shaped lips which made it look as if she was in a constant pout. All these combined to give her a supreme air of simplistic beauty that women would kill for. Her outfit was simple and elegant consisting of nothing more than a sleeveless cream blouse underneath a long loose fitting green dress. Unlike the rest of the village Minato and Kushina were busy attending to the numerous needs of their new-born daughter Mito.

Mito looked like a female version of her father, like him the new-born had the brightest azure eyes with a small mop of blond hair appearing on her head. The parents were not alone in the fussing of their daughter joining them in the hospital room were the child's god parents Jiraiya the toad sage Minatos sensei and Tsunade Senju the slug princess.

Jiraiya was a broad shouldered man who reached a height of six foot three. His style was that of a spiky white ponytail that reached between his shoulder blades. Jiraiya face stood out because despite his chiselled jaw line he was noticeable because of the wart located near his nose and the two red lines that started that went from the outer side of each eye and down his cheek. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta(wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back which was easily recognised as the toad summoning contract.

Tsunade is a slightly tanned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair that was tied back into two pigtails. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. On her forehead was a purple diamond. Although she was into her forty's she used and advanced Henge (transformation technique) to make it appear as if she was twenty-two. Tsunade was dressed in a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath it was a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage, by which I mean the biggest you would probably ever see. She had on open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails.

It seemed as if the entire of the rather small family was busy celebrating the birth of young Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki well that is all but one member of the family. The member in question would be young Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Naruto was four years older than his younger and like her his head was a mass of sun kissed blond hair but unlike her his hair was wild and spiked much like his fathers. Naruto however took more after his mother as he inherited her heart shaped face, caring purple eyes and pale complexion. Looking at him it was obvious that when he was older he would have a legion of fan girls and that a few of them would be women. Now usually the eldest child would be the first person to celebrate but unfortunately Naruto didn't know his younger sister had just been born. Why you ask? Well that's quite simple to explain; Naruto was in extensive care as he had just come out of a two week long coma.

Why was a four year old just coming out of a two week long coma? His father had to use him to protect the village of Konoha from destruction. That decision was destined to cause strife and suffering from the beginning.

His fathers job is to put the villages welfare before his own needs and that means protecting it no matter the cost. So when Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village he had to think of a way to stop it as killing it was almost out of the question. Killing it was out of the question because the Nine-Tailed Fox was the strongest of tailed beasts, beings of pure demonic chakra that manifest into physical beings meaning they cannot be killed as the chakra will just come together again after a random amount of time to reform the body. To avoid unwanted destruction and bloodshed the Yondaime used his signature jutsu the Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Jutsu) to transport him and the mountain sized beast to a empty field. During the landscape changing battle Minato realised that the only option was to seal the beast inside another person but unfortunately only a new born child can handle the strain the sealing would put on the body's chakra pathways and he couldn't ask someone to give up their child to play jail to a demon. The only option he has left was his own child although Naruto was four and his chakra coils were somewhat developed, Minato realised he is an Uzumaki and Uzumakis were known for their long lives and strong life forces.

Acting on impulse to save the village Minato used the Hiraishin to flash back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound and grab Naruto from his bed before flashing back to the battlefield. Setting Naruto down Minato used the Eight Trigrams seal and only the Eight Trigrams seal to seal the demon within his son, this meant that should Naruto ever practice he would get one-hundred per cent of the foxes power but Naruto would hold the key to the seal. The pain of the sealing caused Naruto to spasm before entering a vegetable like state.

Now waking up two weeks later Naruto could only wonder what the immense pain he felt was before he faded into blissful unconsciousness. Checking his surroundings he realised what ever it was, was bad enough to put him in hospital but he was saddened to see that none of his family were waiting by his bedside like the other times he had been in hospital. Then he heard a voice from the shadows that sent an ungodly chill up his spine.

"kukukukuku Good to see you awake Naruto-Kun, I thought my plans might have been ruined. You see Naruto-Kun I have big plans for you my little pet fox."

After that Naruto felt something hit the back of his neck before he faded into unconsciousness yet again.

**End**

**please R&R guys.**


	2. Rude Awakenings

I don't own Naruto, so hah can't sue me now.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon/Jutsu"**

Warning may be some bad grammar I had to rush to get this one written I've been busy lately so yeah slightly sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well I'm not in Kansas anymore that's for sure." muttered Naruto to himself darkly. He knew that the chances of an escape were almost non-existent as he was only four but what confused him the most was why he was still alive, his parents always told him how the ninjas from Iwa might try to take him because of what his dad did to them in the war but he knew that was a lie. If Iwa got hold of him they would kill him that was no secret, they really did hate his dad that much. These thoughts depressed Naruto as he realised he never would get to see his tou-san again nor would he get to see his kaa-chan. The two people who meant the most in the world to him, who had supported and helped him through all his life, he would most likely never see them again. Hell he wouldn't even get to see his new imouto when she was born. Soon tears started to fall from his eyes and on too the hospital gown he was still garbed in but Naruto didn't care he was in deep thought 'Will tou-san and kaa-chan be ok without me? Do they even know I'm gone? Will they find me? Are they even looking?' The negative thoughts didn't do Naruto any good as shortly after thinking them the tears increased and his body was raked with sobs.

Nearly forty minutes later Naruto managed to calm down and stop thinking about his family, it was a tough mental battle but Naruto decided the only way to stop himself going crazy was find out himself which meant he would escape his captor by whatever means. Naruto was snapped out his thoughts when the door to his cell creaked open and a figure stood in the doorway, it was impossible to see any features as the figures body was covered in the shadow created by the door frame but the creepy vibe he gave of didn't help atmosphere at all.

"W..w...w.w..who are you?" Naruto stuttered out hoarsely.

"Kukukukukuku, well aren't you a brave one Naruto-Kun, too be able to talk up like that in such circumstances. I knew i was right to choose you for my little experiment."

"What experiment? Where am!" Naruto demanded with a sudden rush of authority coming over him.

"Hmm I guess i should explain what's happening to you Naruto-kun shouldn't i? Well to start I'll introduce myself since I already know who you are Naruto-kun. I am Orochimaru." Spoke the newly named Orochimaru with almost untold glee before he stepped out of the shadows into the light. Now that figure was visible it was clear that it was a man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes which somewhat reminded Naruto of a snake. He was dressing in plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back along with blue tomoe-shaped earrings, with a black polo neck under it.

Seeing the man in front of him and hearing introduce himself sent chills down Narutos's spine. His father and uncle Jiraiya had told him lots of stories about Orochimaru, how he was a vile traitor who did sick experiments on people for his own gain. One time when he was alone with Jiraiya, Jiraiya had told him the story of why Orochimaru got kicked out of the village and how he experimented implanting genes into newborns which resulted in them all dying. To say Naruto was scared would be like saying Tsunade was flat chested. What was worse was now Naruto knew, He knew that whatever happened to him from now on would be painful and almost likely kill him but he couldn't let that stop him. 'I have to get back too tou-san and kaa-chan' Naruto thought with defiance although in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel that task was now beyond him.

"And i have taken you for an experiment of mine. I wont tell you what it is but i will tell you it will make you stronger than anyone else my little pet fox."

"Why me?"

At this Orochimaru gave a look that said "Are you for real?". "Simple you are a Uzumaki and the Uzumaki clan are known for the long life force and will to live, making you the perfect test subject."

"What about after the experiment?" By now Naruto had given up on defiance and even bravado he just wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Why you're going to work for me and do everything I say?"

"No. I would never work for you!" shouted Naruto finally growing a backbone.

"Kukukukuku but Naruto-kun you don't have a choice." Before Naruto could reply to that statement Orochimaru had crossed the distance and gripped Naruto harshly by his throat stopping him from breathing. While Naruto was chocking a string of kanji had flown from Orochimaru's palm and on to Naruto's throat before winding and twisting to form a seal in the shape of a collar around Naruto's neck. Seeing the seal had formed Orochimaru let go of a purple-faced Naruto allowing him to splutter and catch his breath.

"W..w...w..what was that for?" Spoke a still panting Naruto

"that was to form a special seal so you will never betray my orders Naruto-kun and do you know why it will stop you from being disobedient?" Asked Orochimaru with sadistic glee.

"No, why will it stop me?" by this point Naruto was scared, he was smart enough to know whatever it was, would be painful for him

"It's quite simple every time you disobey me this will happen." Orochimaru branh his hands up in front of him and formed a snake seal, as soon as Orochimaru formed the hand sign the seal around Naruto's neck started to glow and the pain started.

To Naruto it felt as if he had fire coursing through his veins, every heartbeat just seemed to spur on the pain. His insides seemed to protest to his body and sent fluctuating spikes of pain through him to spite him for housing them. The pain could only be compared to that of surging river, flowing and engulfing the system uncaring of the damage only about completing its own wants. Eventually it all became too much for Naruto and he slipped into the gentle embrace of unconsciousness.

Seeing Naruto unconscious and knowing he would have learnt his lesson about obedience, Orochimaru left Naruto in the cell carefully locking the huge iron door behind him. In the hallway he was greeted by his various research assistance that just seemed too be able to crawl out of the woodwork at a moments notice.

"Orochimaru-sama was it wise to introduce the child to such pain so early on." spoke one of the few researchers brave enough to voice their own opinions.

"Yes it was, the boys eyes held nothing but defiance despite how scared he was and that is dangerous, it needed to be stamped out if he is going to be of use to me." Orochimaru stated with a steeled glare at his researchers to show that he was not amused by their questioning.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." stated the researcher while he bowed his head submissively. After a few moments the researcher raised his head to see that Orochimaru had disappeared, turning his head to face the other researchers the dabbled in mindless chatter about Naruto and the experiment he would face before coming to the main question. How would Konoha react?

* * *

In Konoha

The village hidden in the leaves faced a normal day ahead of it, no surprises and defiantly nothing out of the ordinary. Just a simple day where everybody could go about their business and focus on their lives without all the doom and gloom that usually accompanies the ninja world. Well that was all except those now within the Hokages office, the usually cheerful, pleasant and warm natured office now seemed nothing but cold, melancholy and glum affair. After the kidnapping of one young Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze two days ago the fallout had been tough on the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and those close to them. The public had still yet to find out of the predicament that plagued the family as the kidnapping had been kept a strict secret. Those who knew that the Naruto was abducted from the hospital had each taken the news in different ways some harsher than others.

Jiraiya had taken the news the easiest, while he felt grieved that Minato and Kushina had to bear the pain of loosing a child his focus was fully on the new-born Mito and the prophecy he had heard from the elder toad. The toads told him how a child would be the key to achieving peace in the future and in his mind that had too be Minato. The fact Naruto had been kidnapped confirmed in his mind that the child had too be Mito, The more he thought about it the more he realised that the child of prophecy could never have been Naruto. While he may never have been that close to Naruto he did have a few memories of the child and they all consisted of him asking for stories or reading books, nothing that could produce a world shattering ninja in his opinion. While Jiraiya was many things he was not suicidal so he kept these thoughts to himself while the family got over their grief.

Tsunade was one of the people who the news had hit the hardest. Having no family of her own Naruto had taken care of her maternal feelings by spending time with her and filling the hole on her heart that had been caused by the death of her brother Nawkaii and lover Dan. She and Naruto had sent a lot of time together when Minato was busy at the office or Kushina had to attend to something, so to her Naruto was less of a godson and more of a son. Now that he had been taken she had promised herself that she would deal her untold rage to the person who had taken him when she found them. Sadly now all she could do was throw herself into work at the hospital and drink her sorrows away while Shizune picked up the pieces of her life and put them somewhat back together.

Minato took it like many would think a father would in this situation, he took it with biblical rage. When the hospital staff had told him Naruto was missing he immediately had all anbu squads present in the village scouring the land of fire for evidence of kidnappers while Jounin scoured the inside of the village from head to toe trying to find if he was being hidden somewhere close. Those close to Minato knew that if one of the other hidden villages had pulled this of he would declare war and be among the ninja on the front lines. Unfortunately for him his conversations with the council about his sons disappearance had resulted in the disbandment of the civilian counsel and the removal of all the laws he did not approve of to show he had the power and despite the council attempts to stop searches they would continue, well up until today.

Jiraiya, Minato and Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in the Hokages office discussing the latest development in the kidnapping of young Naruto. Hiruzen also known as the god of shinobi was the third Hokage before he retired and handed the reigns over to a younger Minato. Hiruzen was well-known for being the student of Tombimaru Senju, the second Hokage and being the sensei of the legendary sannin; Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Now Hiruzen was Minatos most trusted advisor on all matters in the village replacing the former member Danzo who was now nothing more than a civilian. Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with a small goatee and short spiked hair both gray in color. He also had a few lines running vertically under outer corners of each eye, that reached his cheeks. His old age showed on his face through a few key features on his such as; his pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease across his forehead, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Hiruzen still wore the official Hokage uniform, since Minato refused to wear it, — consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

All of the men had grim faces as they stared at the single piece of evidence that could be found from the dead Anbu that had been stationed at the hospital to watch Naruto. The killer had managed to put the Anbu in an almost unrecognisable condition due to the severity of the mutilation they faced, this alone clued them into the fact that who ever took Naruto was at least an S class shinobi. Rummaging through the various parts of what use to be Anbu members the investigating team found nothing until last night, when they looked at a severed arm. The arm was ordinary and held no clues but clutched tightly in the hand, which was only connected to the hand through a few ligaments, was a white snake with yellow eyes. As soon as this piece of evidence was shown to Jiraiya and Hiruzen they were able to tell who had taken Naruto, it was now just a case of explaining the situation to a distraught Minato.

"How you holding up gaki?" Jiraiya asked attempting to break the ice, only to be met with a disapproving stare from Hiruzen.

"How do you think?" Minato asked with an emotionless stare.

Coughing to gain attention and stop any pointless arguments from happening Hiruzen waited till both men focused on him before speaking up. "Minato forgive Jiraiya he's just being an idiot." At this Minato nodded in agreement while Jiraiya huffed before crossing his arms in front of his chest in protest. "However were here for a serious reason not some jovial attempt to cheer you up."

"Yeah, We recieved the report from Anbu headquarters about the bodies and one of the severed arms hands held a piece of evidence." Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone all traces of his usual silly, perverted exterior gone he was now in business mode.

"What evidence?" spoke a slightly sceptical Minato

Jiraiya walked without ceremony to the desk and placed the lifeless body of the all white serpent on the young Hokages desk so it lay among the mountains of paperwork.

"Whats this? Minato spoke clearly unimpressed by what had been presented before him.

Hiruzen took a deep breath he knew that what he was about to say would be hard for a parent to listen too. "Minato that snake is a rare species that can only be found in a select number of places around the world and only a few people have live specimens of them. Its rare for it to be used by a shinobi and we all know only one man can use them in an attack."

At this point Minato already knew where the conversation was heading and who the person Hiruzen was hinting at but with almost every fibre of his being he wanted nothing more than to be wrong. He that if it was the person he was thinking of he would have to abandon the search parties and give up hope because he was a master at staying hidden the chances of finding him and by extension Naruto were slim to none.

Jiraiya knew from the atmosphere surronding the other two members of the Hokage's that if he didn't have the stones to speak up and say the bastard traitors name, no one would. "Orochimaru got him."

Minato didn't argue or try to refute what the men were telling him he knew that was the only person the snake could come from and he was smart enough to realise they only found it because Orochimaru left it for them to find. After a few moments Minato took in a deep breath before putting his head on his desk and letting it out. Minato was anything if not sharp and he knew that telling him Orochimaru took Naruto wasn't the point of the conversation, the point was for him to stop looking and give up. While it may seem inconceivable to some people that a father would willing give up on their child, they have to remember that the fact he was with Orochimaru meant whatever experiment he was doing on him would most likely kill him and even if it didn't they had no way of finding him. Orochimaru had managed to stay hidden from all five great nations for years, even Jiraiya the owner of probably the greatest spy network in the world couldn't capture a whisper about him.

"You want me to give up don't you?" spoke Minato without even lifting his head off his desk.

"Its for the best Minato we both know that, we're just wasting the villages manpower looking for him now." at this Hiruzen shot Jiraiya a sharp look, it seems after all these years his student still hadn't learnt how to speak about sensitive subjects with any sort of tact.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Minato rose from his seat behind the desk and looked at Hiruzen and Jiraiya before saying in an emotionless tone "Guess ill tell Kushina the news."

That sentence managed to make the temperature in the office drop around fifty degrees and plaster sombre looks on the faces of the other two members of the Hokages office. Kushina took the news that little Naruto had been kidnapped extremely hard. She had spent the first six hours after the news doing nothing but cry and wail about where her sochi went. The sight of one of the worlds most powerful kunoichi whimpering to herself while she was red eyed from crying and sporting the usual tirade of tear streaks was enough to convey and draw empathy from all but the most heartless of people. When her six hour break down had somewhat subsided Kushina tried to leave the hospital and go look for Naruto herself, despite having given birth one day prior, and she would have had it not been for Minato knocking her unconscious less she do more harm to herself. When Kushina woke up from blacking out she demanded Mito stay with her at all time out of fear she would be taken as well, it didn't take a genius to see she needed some help and that her attachment to Mito could become unhealthy if she didn't receive aid soon.

Minato quietly walked to the door while the other two breathed a sighs of relief; one from Jiraiya because he wouldn't have to be the one to tell Kushina and one from Hiruzen because the Anbu and Jounin wouldn't be run into the ground looking for a man they had no chance against if they did find. When Minato stood in the frame of the door about to walk out he turned and said "But do not think this village is not still searching for Orochimaru! Jiraiya will be doubling his efforts as of right now. Understood?" The whole sentence was said with so much authority even Hiruzen the survivor of two ninja wars and the man who use to command entire battlefield of shinobi nodded. Not waiting for a reply Minato stepped outside of the door before disappearing in a yellow flash to tell his wife the cause of their pain. That Night the sobs of a mother over her lost child would be heard throughout the village and those who heard it would not be able to help but shed a tear for the sheer amount of pain they would feel in those cries.

After Minato had left the Hokage's office there was still an air of depression of gloom around the two members inside, who were both in their own deep thoughts. Deciding to talk about what he thought the proverbial elephant in the room was Jiraiya asked "What if he can manipulate the nine tails."

Hiruzen stayed silent for a few minutes contemplating it, the damage and terror his former golden student could do with that kind of power would be terrible and unimaginable. Orochimaru had always been sick and twisted so the number of uses he could find for the raw destructive power of the nine tails would be immense. The only thing he could find hope in was the fact that the raw destructive power of the nine tails was almost impossible to tame. "Lets hope if he tries it kills him." With that said Hiruzen left the office leaving Jiraiya alone in his own thoughts about his ex teammate.

'I wonder what Naruto will do if he finds out about the fox?' after musing on that thought alone Jiraiya left the Hokages office intent of figuring a training regime for Mito when she gets older.

* * *

Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The constant dripping sound seemed to attack Narutos ears and force him awake. Raising himself from his prone position Naruto was shocked to find that he was now no longer chained up in the cell where he had passed out from pain but somewhere entirely different. Looking around Naruto could only describe the environment he found himself in as bleak. He was in some sort of large sewer system that seemed to stretch out for miles, the walls that made the large system he was in were a dull grey colour will a multitude of cracks dancing along the walls like wisps in a breeze. The floor of the sewer was covered in eerily clean water that reached up to Narutos ankle. However, the oddest thing about the entire situation was the light, unlike conventional lighting strung across the ceiling the light seemed to shine through the floor.

After taking a few minutes and some deep breaths to compose him self Naruto looked around the sewer deciding what to do, should he stay where he was or look for a way out. Naturally being a four year old the curiosity proved to much so Naruto decided to explore the sewer system and find out where he was and if it was some kind of sick trick from the snake.

Naruto had wandered about aimlessly in the tunnels of the sewer for what seemed to him like hours, the endless twists and turns almost seemed to almost be mocking him. After a couple more minutes Naruto was pretty much ready to give up on finding anything, 'This place is empty and endless. URGH!' as soon he had thought that sentence he felt a pull in his consciousness. It seemed as if the space around him wanted, no demanded he move forward and along the route it had designated him. Unable to resist the strange metal pull he felt Naruto walked along the winding passages that made up the sewer until he came upon a rather large room.

Unlike the rest of the rest of the sewer the room Naruto just walked into was massive, one could easily fit the Hokage monument inside with minimal effort, well if you could actually move it that is. However unlike the other rooms he had gone into when he was wandering around lost this one had something in it. Standing only a few meters in front of him were a pair of giant golden gate that managed to touch the dizzying height of the ceiling. Like everything else in the sewer Naruto was in these gates seemed odd too, that was because instead of a lock or chain they heavy golden doors were kept shut by a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

Deciding he had come this far Naruto walked up to the giant gold gates intent of finding out what was behind them. As he arrived in front of the giant gates Naruto was forced stop as a giant blood red eye, that had a black slit like pupil popped open from the darkness behind the gate. The eye just stared at him unblinking. Every instinct in Naruto's possession was screaming at him to run from what ever lay in the darkness but after he had heard Orochimarus plans he knew being scared was not an option for him anymore, so he just stared back at the eye holding its gaze.

After a few minutes a deep rumbling sound made its way out of the cage. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO HOLD MY GAZE WITH ONE AS FIERCE AS THAT BEFORE AND YOURE SO YOUNG. HA I THINK I MAY HAVE JUST GAINED A SMALL AMOUNT OF RESPECT FOR YOU JAILOR." The voice that spoke was rich and deep, it basically commanded all attention and respect much like a king.

"Who are you?" Although his voice sounded fine Naruto was, for lack of a better phrase, scared shitless. The voice was loud he just knew whomever it belonged to was large and powerful. Extremely large and powerful.

"Who am i? Why I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune. The great and powerful Nine-Tailed Fox strongest of the Biju." Roared the voice as a mountain sized fox stepped into the light, its orange fur seemed to dance in the pale light of the sewer while the black markings around its eyes only seemed to accentuate the demonic red eyes that seemed to gaze into your soul. Its mighty nine tails seemed swayed violently behind it in an impressive display as they were many times larger than the foxes body. Lowering its head down the great Kyuubi lowered itself down so its head rested upon it's front paws, from this position Naruto could only pale at how the Kyuubi's teeth and claws were impossibly sharp and massive.

After that rather impressive introduction Nartuo felt as if he was about to have a heart attack, having read through his entire clans library he had read many stories about the fox in front of him. He had read how the mighty fox could crush mountains and create tidal waves with nothing but a simple flick of his tail, a lesser being would have fainted from shock by now but Naruto was... Well Naruto so he soldiered on.

"Why are you here?" While Naruto knew the question was innocent enough he could only hope it wasn't a sore spot from the fox.

The Kyuubi just let out a thundering a laugh which caused Naruto to slightly shake and loose his balance for a moment before the fox brought one of his massive tails up and poked it through the bars of the golden gates so the tip lightly tapped Narutos forehead.

As soon as the tip brushed his skin Naruto felt a tingle go through his being before his mind was assaulted by an onslaught of the foxes memories. The sudden rush caused Naruto to drop to the floor panting for breath, the situation from the sealing up until know was known to him, however the method was less than pleasant.

Panting on his hands and knees, Naruto brought his head up to look the fox in the eye before smirking and saying " I have a proposition for you."

End.

Remember to R&R


	3. New Gifts

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Talied beast/Jutsu"**

Sorry this took a while to get out but I've been busy with school so I've not had a lot of time to write but yeah anyways just enjoy.

* * *

New Gifts

* * *

Walking down the dark halls of his underground prison our young protagonist Naruto couldn't help but wonder what misfortune was about to fall upon him now. Ever since Orochimaru had kidnapped him the snake sennin had trained him ruthlessly. Like Tsunade beating up Jiraiya ruthless. It was quite safe to say that before he was kidnapped he was considered a child prodigy, one to look out for in the future but now he was on a whole different level. Orochimaru would even admit he had more potential than himself and he planned to utilise that fact to the fullest. However, Naruto knew that his training was leading to something big, he didn't know what all the snake had hinted was that it would be life changing.

Yep he thought he was screwed too.

As Naruto continued his trek, to what he could only assume would be some sick and twisted experiment, he caught site of his reflection in the window of a passing science lab and couldn't help but be amazed at how drastic he had changed over the two years since his capture. Over the last two years Naruto had grown quite a bit, now defiantly being two or three inches taller than anyone his age. Any and all baby fat that should have been on his body was gone thanks to Orochimarus special training regime. His once spiked sun-kissed blonde hair had been replaced by vibrant red hair that signalled his Uzumaki heritage, it should have been impossible for his hair to simply change colour by Orochimaru sorted it out with one of his experiments. The experiment consisted of Orochimaru destroying most of his Namikaze genes so the Uzumaki genes could take over more. His clothing had also changed, he now wore a tight fitted sleeveless black vest with black anbu style pants and black shinobi sandals. All in all when one looked at Naruto with his vibrant red hair, heart-shaped face and pupiless purple eyes they could tell he would be a handsome young man in a few years.

'Fucking snake paedophile, making me go through another god damn experiment like i haven't been on that sick fucks operation table enough, especially with all his god damn training.' Raged Naruto mentally.

Besides the experiment to make Naruto's Uzumaki genes dominant, Orochimaru also performed countless other experiments on him ranging from muscle efficiency increase to directly implanting Takis Hero water into the chakra pathway. The only way to explain the experiments would be grizzly, cruel, painful and unethical but that didn't matter as the experiments were all part of his greater plan. What the greater plan was Naruto had no clue all he knew was that today was the last experiment and all the ruthless training had been for today.

'If it wasn't for Kumara I swear I would be dead already.' when Naruto and the nine tails had struck their agreement the fox was impressed enough to tell Naruto his real name.

'Well better get this bullshit over with.' thought a slightly depressed Naruto as he trudged through the winding halls of the underground base he was imprisoned in.

After walking for what seemed like hours Naruto finally made it to laboratory zero.

Laboratory Zero was built by Orochimaru for the sole purpose of experimenting on Naruto. The snake had it built shortly after Naruto was kidnapped because as he said "The other rooms just don't have the blood proofing this one will."

Sick fuck.

As Naruto arrived in front of the heavy steel door that marked the entrance to the laboratory he couldn't help but shiver as he remembered all the times he had been cut open or had some strange fluid injected into him. After a taking a few seconds and some very deep breaths Naruto was finally collected himself enough to enter the room.

Entering the room Naruto noticed it was exactly the same as the last time he was in there for an experiment. Now usually the rooms Orochimarus bases were bare but since this one was specially built for Naruto it was different. The room was a standard square room with all four walls painted a dull white that made Orochimaru seem slightly tanned when he stood in front of them, however the effect was slightly overshadowed by the fact a large amount of Narutos blood was blotted in various places. The parts of the wall not covered in crimson were covered by racks and shelves which held a tirade of items ranging from body parts in jars to strange liquids for the next injection. However, it was what was in the middle of the room that scared him the most.

The experimentation table.

If there was one thing Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze truly feared it was that table. The table was just a simple metal rectangle that was raised about four feet of the floor. It was large enough for a tall man to lay down on with adjustable straps on each corner to hold patients in place if they were less than willing to take part. There was something new in the room however, in the north-east corner from the entrance there was a large cylindrical chamber that almost reached the ceiling filled with some strange green liquid. Guessing from the fact there was a face mask connected to a pipe which led to the surface as well as constraints submerged within the lime liquid Naruto assumed this is what Orochimaru would be using for the operation today.

Speaking of that pale-faced paedophile he stood in the centre of the room staring at Naruto with a sickeningly gleeful expression while his lab lackeys scurried about the room preparing the experiment. Naruto just slid on an emotionless face, refusing to show Orochimaru even the slightest bit of fear as he walked towards him. When Naruto was four feet from Orochimaru he gave a shallow bow and asked in a monotone voice "You requested me Orochimaru-sama"

"Hai Naruto-kun, do you know what today is?" asked Orochimaru the twisted excitement clear in his voice.

"Unfortunately not Orochimaru-sama, I can only guess today you will be performing another experiment on myself."

"Kukukukkukuku Why Naruto-kun it's much more than an experiment. Today is the day I complete you?" The statement was practically dripping with insanity and pride.

"Complete me?" Now Naruto was confused, after being stuck with Orochimaru for two years he had managed to get use to his eccentric tendencies but even for Orochimaru that statement was filled with too much insanity and joy too be considered normal.

"Kukukukukuk allow me to explain Naruto-kun." Giving a wave of his hand Orochimaru gestured from Naruto to the experimentation table. The lab assistants were quick to comply and hastily grabbed on to Naruto before dragging him to the table and forcing him on to his back before shackling his wrists and ankles to the table. During this whole ordeal Naruto stayed quiet, he had learned very quickly not to resist in the laboratory.

"Kukukukku you see Naruto-kun I have always been interested in bloodlines."

**'NO SHIT'** Kumara shouted inside Narutos mind which just intensified Naruto's developing sweatdrop. Even the mindless lab monkeys sweatdropped a little at that statement.

Unaware or simply choosing to ignore the current predicament of the other people in the room Orochimaru carried on with his story. "However no matter how hard I have tried I simply cannot create a new one. The theory is simple enough, the right imbalance of chemicals or contrasting genes come together to form a mutation in the DNA giving birth to a new range of abilities when coupled together with chakra or training. While understanding that is the easy part it is the practical part that is the harder part."

By now the lab assistants along with Naruto were enthralled by Orochimaru's explanation. Instead of using his usual sadistic, mocking tone he always used Orochimarus voice was filled with passion. Frankly it was scary as shit because none of them had ever heard him talk like this before.

"The human body just does not have the healing capacity to accept new foreign cells into itself while copy and replicating them which is why when the new cells are introduced the body fights to reject them. Hmmm well enough for the science lesson, would you like to know what I'm going to do to you today? kukukukkuku."

'And he's right back to creepy again.'

**'Shut up kit! You and me both know what ever he does will make you stronger and by extension make me live longer so shut your fucking mouth and answer the question.' **Kumara roared

Naruto just sent a mental 'HN!' to Kumara before looking into Orochimarus mirth filled yellow eyes and asking "Yes I would like to know what is going to be happening to me Orochimaru-sama." Although it brought bile to the back of his throat Naruto had to admit if not for the brutal beatings over the years he would never be able to restrain his emotions and keep a blank face.

"Well my dearest Naruto-kun since you asked nicely ill tell you." The smug look on Orochimarus face forced Naruto to bite back a growl as it attempted to escape from his throat. "Since you have certain fox-like qualities, I decided to give you just that?"

Orochimaru just stood there with a proud gleam in his eyes and a psychotic smile on his face waiting for the other occupants of the room to catch on to what he said, unfortunately what he got instead were six blank faces from the lab assistants and an emotionless stare from Naruto. 'sometimes I hate being an evil genius.' he sighed to himself. " I might as well start from the beginning since you slack-jawed idiots need me to spell it out for you. The whole reason I stole Naruto in the first place is because with his Uzumaki longevity as well as certain other bonuses he is probably one of the few people able to survive the procedure I'm about to perform. In my original plan i was simply going to improve his existing DNA by using my own range of medical jutsu but with the sheer amount or trauma it inflicts there was only a twelve percent chance little Naruto-kun would survive. However, i found a better solution" by now the maniacal gleam seemed to radiate of Orochimaru and the lab assistants were not much better of their awe at Orochimarus speech so far was a testament to their devotion to him. "Since Naruto has fox-like qualities why not give him fox DNA? It was ingenious! With Narutos little guess the chances of him surviving are more than likely but not only that it would be a powerful Physical kekkai genkai. The only flaw in my plan was what type of species of fox was i to pick? All species had their own advantages; Increased sense of smell, amazing eyesight, flexibility, quick reflexes, there was an almost limitless amount of choices. In the end I think I made the right choice. I chose them all." From his garbs Orochimaru produced a syringe filled with a metallic silvery grey substance, cradling the syringe like one would a new-born robin Orochimaru spoke in a softer tone almost as if he was trying to avoid upsetting the syringe. "It took my the best part of a year but I finally finished it Naruto-kun, this syringe is filled with a liquid containing the DNA of the sixty-nine different species of fox I managed to obtain and all their power is yours."

When Orochimaru was finished there was a pregnant pause but it was soon broken by the lab assistants who started clapping and cheering Orochimaru saying how his genius would never be matched.

**'Kit I think i may just love this man'**

'Kumara what the hell!'

**'Kit the man is giving you something that will help you become powerful besides you know you would love to be more like me'**

'This man abducted me from my family, used me for cruel and unusual experiment sessions which would have killed me if it was not for you.'

'**... Well I guess he is a bit of a cunt.'**

'im done with this conversation.' cutting the mental link with the great fox Naruto turned his full attention to Orochimaru giving him an impassive gaze before saying in a monotone voice "Is that all Orochimaru-sama."

The lab assistants just spent a few seconds glaring at Naruto before they all developed large tick marks on the sides of their heads but before any of them could lash out at Naruto for his lack of enthusiasm for their masters plan Orochimaru cut in "No Naruto-kun there is one more thing but i plan on telling you that when you survive."

Raising an eyebrow at Orochimaru, Naruto just asked "Oh so there is a chance ill die?"

"kukukukuku thats right but if you do ill have a few presents for you." All of the other occupants of the room felt a cold shiver crawl slowly up their spines when they heard that but that shiver was nothing like what they felt from his next sentence. "So Naruto-kun shall we begin."

That was the only warning Naruto received before Orochimaru descended on him with two syringes poised and ready. One containing the silver solution he saw earlier where as the second one held a purple substance he knew nothing about, in the end it didn't matter he just pushed himself into his mindscape to avoid the pain that would be coming.

* * *

Same Time Konoha

The village of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves stayed silent as a new-found peace swept over it as it lay nestled in the forests created by the Shodaime Hokage.

In the middle of this peaceful village, standing proud among the various other civilian, residential and commercial buildings was the Hokage tower. The Hokage tower stood taller than all the other buildings but what made it stand out most was its bright red colour and the massive kanji for fire printed on the front of the building. The Hokage tower is defiantly one of the most important things in the village, it held all the administrative power if the building as well as all its dirty little secrets. Most information in the village is held in the strictest confidentially and only one man was privy to all the information.

Minato Namikaze.

Silently cursing himself Minato stared down the one foe that could threaten the peace of the village, the immortal foe that had plagued him for years. He had stared down legions of Iwa nins he had even taken on the dreaded Nine-tailed demon fox on his own. Hell he had even stood in-between Tsunade and Jiraiya when Tsunade caught Jiraiya peeking and he would rather do all those things a thousand times over than face his current enemy.

Paperwork.

Sighing Minato send a prayer to any deity in existence for a distraction of said cursed paper.

"Hey Gaki!" Jiraiya screamed as he came crashing through the open window to Minatos right.

'Thank you Kami.' "What can I do for you?" asked Minato with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto." that was all that needed to be said for Minato to know what Jiraiya was on about.

"Sigh take a seat sensei it will take a while to explain." Waiting until Jiraiya was comfortable Minato decided to continue with his tale " I had to do it, if I didn't do it imagine the state we would be in. I think it was the only thing stopping Kushina from killing herself." the desperate air of pleading was evident in his voice. It made for a pitiful sight.

"Hey gaki don't worry I agree with you."

"What?"

"It needed to be done, if you didn't do it i was going too."

"I know but I cant help but feel slightly guilty about it."

"Look gaki all you need to do is think of what would have happened had you not done it. Kushina would still be in a depressed state on the verge of killing herself which would devastate you and leave a child without a mother. The world would have found out about you having kids because Naruto would no longer have been a village secret and finally if Orochimaru twists him and sends him to fight Konoha nin they wont be affected by him being well him."

"I know, I know but what if he comes back or we find him?"

"He was taken by Orochimaru we both know that him ever coming back here is unlikely unless its to try kill us all."

levelling a stern gaze at Jiraiya Minatos tone of speech changed to the battle hardened one he used in was which stuck fear in the heart of Iwa nins "What if he comes back?"

Dropping all his usual carefree attitude Jiraiya reverted into his serious mode. It was dubbed his serious mode by Minato back when he was still greener than a grass hoppers ass because Jiraiya would only ever show this face when it was something serious. "We let him join the village as Uzumaki clan head."

"Why would we do that? The emotionless way Minato asked the question made Jiraiya shiver.

"Why else would he stay in the leaf?"

* * *

Back with the peaod... I mean Orochimaru

Back in the underground facilities that housed Orochimaru and his sick and twisted experiments, Orochimaru and his lab assistants were stood in a semi-circle staring intensely at their newest experiment. Their newest experiment being our now red-headed hero, who had been moved from the operation and placed into a giant test tube. He was shackled and bound within the tube while his unconscious body floated among the green liquid it contained, the only thing stopping him from drowning was the breathing mask attached to his face.

The lab assistants were all scared of the reaction Naruto was showing to the experiment but out of fear of Orochimaru they were all scribbling notes furiously trying to record every millisecond of the experiment whereas Orochimaru just stared on in glee. He had been waiting for a sign that the implanted cells were bonding with Naruto and from what he was witnessing he was now eighty-seven percent sure it was happening. In his eyes it was beautiful, Narutos body was thrashing about while a translucent red chakra shrouded his body. The feel of the chakra was so evil and malevolent it made Orochimaru want to run and hide but he couldn't he needed to witness his creation be born.

After a minute or two of watching Narutos violent reaction one of the lab assistants decided to speak up "O..o...o..orochimaru-sama what is that chakra."

"Why it is Narutos tenants chakra."

All the lab assistants whipped their heads around to face Orochimaru at this point, "But Orochimaru-sama if has a 'tenant' as you pointed out wont that make him difficult to make loyal to you."

"Kukukuku my little assistants that's where you're wrong. It wont be difficult to make him loyal." At this the group of assistants led out a unified breath they didn't know they were holding. "It will be impossible." Orochimarus continuation caused the listeners to blanche and widen their eyes. "In fact I never planed on making him loyal in the first place." That proved to much for the lab assistants; a few had glazed eyes from the shock while others simply spluttered and sturrered out nonsense, one women actually fainted. All the while Orochimaru just basked in the their confused and bewildered looks.

After a lengthy silence one of the assistants stepped forward he was a rather meek man standing at five foot eight with no distinguishable characteristics besides the gold streak that raced through his greasy black hair. "Orochimaru-sama I mean no disrespect but may I ask why we are training and giving him a bloodlines ( guess the second one ;) ) if you have no interest in keeping him my lord."

The look of pure anxiety Orochimaru was getting from the man-made him lick his lips with delight, he loved the fear his underlings carried in their voice whenever they spoke to him it was a testament to just how beneath him they were.

"Kukukuku allow me to explain, when I left Konoha I was approached by a certain group of people who have a keen interest in people like little Naruto-kun, although I'm not really interested in that sort of thing I had no choice but to agree for safety's sake but I plan on leaving soon. So, by making Naruto and a few other Jinchuriki stronger the group will have to focus more attention on them which allows me free rein kukukukukku.

The group standing didn't know how to react on one hand it was an insane plan with too many flaws, the possibility something could go wrong was far to great but on the other hand if the plan actually worked it would have to be considered genius.

It would be a tense wait to see the outcome of the madmans plan.

* * *

Two weeks later

It was cold. That was he could describe it as. He didn't know for how long but after the injections he had just felt hot, as if he were on fire but now it was different. It was like he had been set a blaze then thrust into a bile of snow. However, the most peculiar thing was the fact he felt better than ever, he felt; stronger, faster, smarter, he felt better in every sense of the word. Groggily opening his eyes Naruto was assaulted by an onslaught of light that seemed determined to burn his retina After a few minutes Narutos eyes finally adjusted to the light and he surveyed the room with no small amount of awe about what he was seeing, unlike the usual dull browns which all the other rooms in Orochimaurs base were covered in the room he was in was covered in the purest white imaginable.

Gingerly taking a few steps of the bed when he was sure he could walk Naruto was headed to the door until he saw a cage with a note atop it on a small white table in the corner. Curiosity getting the better of him Naruto waddled over to the table to see what had been left in the room. Deciding the note was the most easiest way to gather information on the cage Naruto picked it up was shaking hands and read it.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I told you that if you survived i would have a few presents for you and this is the first one you get._

With a raised eyebrow Naruto set the note to the side before opening the door to the cage. There was no doubt in his mind what ever inside was not harmful, the snake was many things but it was easy to tell this wasn't one of his sick jokes. Once the door was open Naurto reached inside to pull out Orochimarus gift but he was caught off-guard when his hands came into with something, small and furry. 'The fuck is that snake bastard giving to me?' Slowly retracting his hands from the cage Naruto came face to face with what was arguably Orochimarus strangest gift.

A small fox.

From the size of him it was obvious he was recently born, the small kit had to be around four or five weeks old which only added to the cuteness factor he was exhibiting right now. The kit was almost nose to nose with Naruto staring him straight in the eyes with large golden eyes with purple slits, the strange eyes only seemed to stand out more against the beautiful gold-silver fur of its body. Naurto however was more interested in the black markings that surrounded its eyes and stretched to its ears, well that and the bushy tail swing between its dangling hind legs. Before Naruto could comment on the fox physically or mentally the fox leant across the distance between them and licked Narutos nose in the most innocent display of cuteness that he would ever see.

**'Kit we are keeping him no arguments! If you want to disagree with me just ask yourself this. Have you ever seen something cuter?'**

End

Share with friends, leave comments and most of all rate and just get everyone you know to read this because the more people who read it the more criticism I get and the better I can make my story.


	4. A Break In Communications

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Jutsu"**

A Break In Communications

The two years since Orochimarus twisted experiment had been tough for young Naruto, far tougher than one could imagine. Orochimarus quest to turn Naruto into the ultimate ninja (see what I did there?) ascended to new heights with his new and improved training regime. The programme was considered insane even by the more fanatical Orochimaru supporters, it covered every single aspect of ninja life including; ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and even weapons training but what Orochimaru focused most on were the gifts he gave Naruto.

The hellish training consisted of Naruto waking up at 6am everyday to run the around the unreasonable long underground base, once he was finished Naruto would be made to go through fifteen hundred sit-ups, push-ups and squats. When Naruto finished with his physical conditioning Orochimaru made him spend an average of four hours learning various ninjutsu, genjtsu, medical jutsu as well as things like anatomy, law and even social skills. Although, it may seem impossible for a nine-year old to learn anything from this teaching method Orochimaru had the one advantage that all other teachers lacked. Shadow Clones.

The shadow clone technique is similar to the basic clone technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the real person because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra as the original. The fact the clones are made from the castors chakra also allows for them to transfer anything they learn back to the original when they dispel making it the perfect training tool. Usually a person either doesn't have enough chakra to make one or cant stand the mental backlash to use the technique effectively but because Naruto is the host or the nine-tails he doesn't have either of those problems.

So while Naruto summoned a ridiculous amount of clones to raid Orochimarus library and practice the things they learnt inside he would spend his time working on his own personal taijutsu style since the experiment Orochimaru subjected him to changed his body completely. It was called the flying fox fist style in homage of the various species of fox DNA that had integrated into his system, the style revolved around large amounts of speed, flexibility and aerobatics making it perfect for singular and multiple opponents, the latter of which Orochimaru made him fight regularly. However, unlike normal fighting styles Naruto designed his style to be more bestial making it somewhat akin to the Inuzuka fighting style so he could use some of the physical gifts brought about from Orochimarus experiments as well as his forever faithful partner.

When he was finished with his taijutsu practice Naruto was taken further into the base so he could train with his other teacher since she was the only one who could help him train the last gift given to him by Orochimaru.

While Orochimarus hellish training may not have left much time for Naruto to have anything resembling a childhood or do something he wished to do himself it did yield results, as Orochimarus constant evaluations would attest too, he did have time for the one thing that was normal for any Uzumaki child. The magical world of fuinjutsu. At eight years old Naruto had managed to get to level six out of the ten possible levels of sealing making him the greatest prodigy the world of seals had ever known, even the seal masters of Uzu didn't reach level six until they were fourteen or fifteen. However, the main reason for our young blonde heroes dip into the world of seals was for two reasons; the first was to understand the shitty seal that had been place on him when the nine tails had been sealed inside him and the other was to try and get rid of the collar seal around his neck. The second reason meant he had to keep all his seal work under the radar, as far as Orochimaru was concerned Naruto barely knew what a seal was.

Despite all the harsh training and tortures Naruto was put through by Orochimaru Naruto had managed to not only exceed his expectations but also exceed in his training with Kumara. Every night when he was thrown into the same barren cell he arrived in he would go into his mindscape and use the great foxes chakra in there so when the time came he would be able to use it in the real world without fail. He had tried to use it in the physical world once but all he felt was the same sensation of all his pain receptors being set off at once. It seems the collar seal Orochimaru placed on him only allowed him to use the nine tails chakra in the most basic ways such as healing incase he decided to use it and turn on Orochimaru. While it was admittingly a massive hindrance Naruto had his mindscape to as a short-term resolution.

All in all a person would not be able to deny to the fact that the training Naruto was being put through was beyond hellish it was the most insane thing any ninja would probably witness, well besides a grown man wearing green spandex with a bowl cut and overgrown eyebrows but that would be impossible to see, right? But despite all the hellish training and perverse mind games concocted by Orochimaru Naruto had made it through somewhat sane, although that was mostly due to his ever loyal best friend Kofu.

Ever since he had been given that miniscule fox kit Naruto has cared for, nurtured and love the little ball of fluff doing almost everything with him. To put it simply Naruto was closer to Kofu than any Inuzuka has or ever will be to their ninken partner or in some cases partners. Kofu was now perfectly trained meaning the range of things Naruto could use him for was endless, be it stealth, information gathering, hell the adorable little guy even blended in perfectly in with Narutos fighting style making them a better and foxier version of the Inuzukas. The were even able to speak and understand each other all though that was mainly down to the fact that with Narutos animal bloodline he was able to understand all animals no matter what species.

But despite the happiness the cute little fox provided Naruto the oppression he felt from the snake sannin was almost as painful as the special sessions Naruto was put through by Orochimaru and his faithful lapdog Kabuto.

Kabuto's was a boy only a couple of years older than Naruto, he usually wore a pair of black rimmed circular glasses that covered his onyx eyes, his ash-grey hair was kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He typically wore a blue Otoagure forehead protector when he wasn't out of the base spying for Orochimaru. Kabuto was completely loyal to Orochimaru so when he was told to do sick and twisted things to Naruto during the "special sessions" he did them ruthlessly and without question.

The special sessions that Naruto were subjugated to were nothing less than torture. Orochimaru knew that to for his plans to go off with little problems Naruto would need to loose all will to fight him and have a high pain tolerance to keep certain individuals busy and away from him. To solve these two problems Naruto was put through intense torture sessions where Kabuto and Orochimaru would use every torture tool imaginable from hooks to bamboo, when the sessions were done the room would be painted red and Naruto would be sprawled on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

All of this was regular routine for Naruto, it was the same day in day out and he was thankful for the routine after being put through some of the more sadistic and twisted things the snake sannin could think of, like his first kill.

**Flashback no jutsu**

Naruto sighed as he trudged along the halls of the underground base, he was once again being summoned but he was more concerned about Kofu usually the little kit never strayed away from him but when the guards came for him he had been unable to find him. After what seemed like hours of walking through the same plain brown hallway Naruto was finally stopped by his escorts in front of one of the many cells that made up this particular wing of the base.

Stepping inside the room Naruto noticed it was the same brown as the hallway outside except the torches used to light the room were not so sporadically placed out as they were in the hallway. He quickly managed to observe Orochimarus grinning face, it brought a animalistic growl to the back of his throat every time he saw it, but what caught him out was the women bound and gagged in the middle of the room.

The women seemed to be in her mid thirties maybe late twenties, with long flowing black hair that contrasted rather harshly with her pale complexion. It was had to tell how tall she was because she was lying in the fetal position but Naruto would have guessed it was only around five foot four inches but that added to her beauty as her lithe form accentuated her curves and heart shaped face the features of which were hidden behind her hair.

"Ah Naruto-kun you took your time getting here, i was beginning to think you didn't like my little gifts." from the tone of his voice you could tell Orochimaru was only asking to try get a rise out of Naruto but as soon as he said gift the girl on the floor started crying assuming the worse.

Ignoring both Orochimaru and the womens sobs Naruto gave a short bow to Orochimaru, remembering what happened when he forgot his etiquette lessons, and asked the snake sannin "No Orochimaru-sama I was merely trying to find Kofu."

"Oh is that so? Well then i guess its your lucky day Naruto-kun." The mirth filled tone Orochimaru used sent chills up Narutos spine.

"I don't understand what you mean Orochimaru-sama."

Removing his arms from behind his back Orochimaru brought them forward to show a scared and shaking Kofu, the poor kit was so scared he had his ears pressed against his head and his tail tucked as close to him as was physically possible while he let out whimpers and small yips. "Kukukukuku well you see Naruto-kun i found little Kofu here on my way through the base and decided to keep him safe for you." The toothy smile and creepy laugh conveyed the complete opposite of the words he was saying but that didn't matter to Naruto as he hurried forward with his arms out to collect Kofu, however as he was about to grab him from Orochimaru, Orochimaru put a hand up to stop him. "kukukuku not so fast Naruto-kun if you want little Kofu back you'll have to do something for me." The perverse way Orochimaru licked his lips signified one thing.

He was about to be forced into something he would hate himself for.

Giving himself up to fate Naruto locked eyes with Orochimaru and asked the question he knew he didn't want the answer too. "What do I need to do Orochimaru-sama."

As soon as the words left his mouth Orochimarus attitude did a one hundred and eighty degree turn. His sickly yellow eyes locked onto Naruto and to him it felt as if Orochimaru was staring into his soul. Raising a pale finger and pointing to the girl who had crawled into a corner of the room where she was freely shedding tears Orochimaru ordered in a monotones voice "Kill her."

Naruto froze in his tracks, his eyes wide and his once emotionless mask broken the shack and conflict of the given task clearly written across his face. Seeing that Naruto was having trouble coming to a conclusion Orochimaru decided to give him an ultimatum. "Either Kill her" he wrapped both his hands round the small foxes delicate neck "or Kofu has a nice long nap." The genuine smile on Orochimarus face let Naruto know he would gladly kill his only friend.

As much as Naruto would love to fool himself into thinking he tried to do the right thing he knew he was wrong, he didn't even contemplate saving the girl his mind was focused on saving Kofu and saving Kofu only. With a new steel in his eyes and a new emotionless mask on his face Naruto turned around and advanced on the already weeping girl.

Seeing the young child coming towards and knowing what was about to happen the women lost all sense of sanity and broke down unleashing a torrent of tears. When Naruto was less than three feet from her she lurched forward and gripped his legs in a powerful hug as she begged for her life. "P..p... Please don't kill me, I have a family... What will they do if their kaa-chan doesn't come home." Ignoring her please Naruto put his inside his ninja pouch and pulled out a kunai. Seeing that her begging so far had been ineffective the women cried harder and tried one last time "PLEASE! I'll do anything but don't kill me I want to see my family again." Swiping the hair out of her eyes she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw, the person that was going to kill her was nothing but a child and she could see that his eyes were almost as broken as her own must be.

Looking directly into the women chocolate orbs Naruto couldn't help but break down, the weight of the sin he was about to commit finally crashing down on him. Her face was the epitome of flawlessness, he long eyelashes and button nose were perfectly complimented by her full lips, large eyes and flawless skin. He knew Orochimaru kidnapped someone this beautiful and innocent looking to make it harder for him but that didn't make it easier for him, he was use to pain and bottling up his emotions but looking at her Naruto couldn't help but let it all out. He cried. For the first time since he had been taken by Orochimaru he let his defensives down and let fourth a torrent of tears knowing nothing he could do would make the situation better. So with a tearstained face and hoarse voice he whispered the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry."

It was soft barely audiable and unsure as he was that she had heard it, it didn't matter because as soon as the soft words had left his lips he had thrust the kunai into the side of her head slicing through the brain killing her instantly. It was the least he could do instead of making her suffer to the end.

As soon as the kunai hit blood-shot fourth and covered his cloths as well as the hand he used to commit the deed, all the while Naruto just stood there emotionlessly a little more broken than he was the day before.

Seeing he was done Orochimaru just smirked to himself before letting go of Kofu and leaving the now blood filled cell.

As soon as he was free from Orochimarus grasp Kofu dashed as fast as his little legs would carry him to his friend and masters side before, in an impressive display of agility and strength, jumping into Naruto and climbing up to his shoulder. Once he was perched on Narutos shoulder Kofu just whined at the state he was in before licking his tearstained cheek doing his best to stop the pain Naruto was in.

**Flashback End**

But he never broke those events just pushed him to get stronger and find a way to escape from the clutches of the despicable snake and he was lucky because he was just about to get a knock at the door which would start a chain of events that would allow him to escape.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sat in his office staring at the one man who could rival him for speed content that for once they were not trying to kill each other but instead working towards an alliance that would benefit the great ninja villages of Kumo and Konoha.

The man he was staring at was none other than the Raikage A, the fourth Raikage and son of the third. A was a behemoth of a man, he is a very tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father. He is one of the most imposing ninja in the world and if not for his hulking physique it was for his impressive battle prowess, one doesn't become a kage without completing a stupidly impressive feat or two.

The two men were discussing the new terms being added by each village after the aftermath of an incident caused by two of the more foolish and fanatical ninja that were aligned with Kumo. The two foolish had attempted to steal the heiress to the Hyuuga clan during a festival but luckily A was on hand to stop the would be assassins as they were leaving the village. The political side of the attempted kidnapping had been a nightmare with the Hyuuga clan calling for blood but luckily since it was the Raikage who stopped the foolish chunin the two villages were able to settle on a simple agreement where the attempted kidnappers lives were forfeit, to appease the Hyuuga, and all treaty negotiations between the villages were redone. Which leads us to this point in time now where the two leaders of the great villages of Kumo and Konoha were squabbling over the most petty and meaningless things know to ninja.

"All I'm saying is Kumo gives a few lightning jutsu."

"And all I'm saying is Kumo is given rights to cut through fire country."

"We both know the problems with that."

"And you know the problems that will occur if I give you the jutsu my village and its shinobi worked om."

The pointless bickering went on and on like this each Kage trying to swindle or gain something to put them above the other main villages and each other but it seemed pointless as neither was willing to come down from their high horses, so the break down of the talks was practically inevitable.

"Hokage-dono it seems these talks are getting us nowhere I say we recommence talks at a later date." The rage and frustration was so clear in his voice it made the hidden anbu flinch, they were under no illusions that even while they held the numerical advantage they would be unable to stop the man in front of them if he tried to actually harm them.

"Yes i would suggest that two Raikage-dono." The steely glare two were given each just made the other occupants of the room all the more nervous.

With a loud and intimidating hmpf the Raikage turned and marched out of the Hokages office where he was met by a fairly tall, dark-skinned adolescent with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wore a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. He also had stylised characters for water and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's nature affinities, as well as the fact that he has a kekkei genkai, the Storm release. There was a third tattoo on his left arm signifying that he has inherited the Third Raikage's black lightning. On his back he carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back. This young was Darui The apprentice of Third Raikage and soon to be A's right hand man, he was around fourteen years old but that didn't mean anyone would dispute his rank. Seeing A coming towards him Darui immediately stood up and began to follow behind him as he made his way out of the Hokage tower.

"Darui has Yugito been delivered for the experiment." The hushed and quick manner he spoke in spoke volumes of how serious and secret the situation they were talking about was.

"Yeah, should arrive today why?" The bored tone he spoke in was nullified by the way his body stiffened and his eyes darted about looking for any suspicious signs.

"Because I want you to send someone with combat and espionage abilities there, if we can get information on that man or at least some clues to his plan it will help this alliance treaty come along."

"Hai I'll send a message but do you really think were find something?"

"I don't know but i have a feeling if we do find something, it'll be something big."

End

Review and recommend guys the more suggestions and input I get the better story I give you guys.


End file.
